Falling Into Darkness
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Gray is falling into the dark side. He is really jealous of Natsu on how he can make Lucy smile. While Gray was in the forest, he saw a rusty knife on the ground. As he picked it up, a voice whispers to him that he should kill Natsu. But, what happens when Gray gets revenge by killing Natsu? How will things turn out in the future?


Chapter 1

When Jealousy Hits Me

**As Gray stabs Natsu with a rusty knife 10 times, he held him by the neck. Then, he smiled sinisterly, and got his revenge.**

"**Your duty is now over, Natsu." Gray said with a smile.**

"**I've won the battle...and it's final." He said as he drops Natsu on the cold ground.**

**3 months ago...**

Gray kept on glaring at Natsu. He's really jealous on how Natsu makes Lucy smile. Lucy began to hang out with him more than usual. Everything was fine, but Gray didn't think it was. As he kept on watching them everyday, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu..! You'll pay..." Gray said to himself.

Then, as he walked out of the guild, he went into a forest. He wanted Lucy for himself. Then, he saw a rusty knife lying on the ground. When he saw it, his eyes suddenly turned bloody red. Tears suddenly fell for no reason. Then, he grabbed the knife. He smiled, then had a plan on how to get revenge.

"If you want the one who you love...kill him.." A voice in his head kept on saying.

Then, his eyes turned back to normal. He snapped out of it, then, saw the knife in his hand.

"I can't do this. Even though he's a rival, it doesn't mean I can kill him." Gray said to himself.

But, he kept the knife. He doesn't know why, but he thinks that he'll just put it in a place where nobody can find it. When he went back to the guild, he saw Lucy smiling and laughing.

"Oh Natsu, you say a lot of weird things, but they are so funny!" Lucy said with a smile as she laughed.

As Gray watched them, he decided to have some alone time. When it was night, he went back to his house and plans his revenge on Natsu. As he plans it, he suddenly heard the voice again. Gray shook his head to snap out of it, then ignored it.

Gray was really angry at Natsu, but, he can't kill his own guild member. He can't do this. But, he couldn't stand to see Natsu and Lucy being together. Gray held the rusty knife in his pocket.

"Lucy, thanks for believing in me, I really do appreciate it!" Natsu said as a smile was on his face.

Then, Lucy hugged him tightly. He blushed as she hugged him. She looked up to him, then her cheeks were a little red.

"I've had enough!" Gray said to himself.

He ran out of the guild once again, then went to the town. As soon as he was alone, he heard the voice again. It kept on telling him to kill Natsu. His eyes turned red as soon as he heard the voice. Day by day, he will see Natsu and Lucy together.

He couldn't take it anymore. Gray just wants to have revenge on him, but a voice told him to wait until the right time comes. Everything changed after that. Gray was silent for a long time. It was about time that Erza comes and talks to him.

"Gray, what's wrong? You've been quiet lately." Erza asked.

Then, he looked at Erza, then answered.

"It's nothing really. Just something that I'll take care of later." Gray answered.

Wendy and Romeo were spending time with each other also. Romeo showed her the types of flames he had mastered throughout the few years. Then, Wendy showed him healing magic. Happy tried to ask Carla to date him lately also. But eventually, she will except, soon.

As Gray kept on thinking about the guild having mates, he gets angrier at the moment. Erza looked at Gray, and basically knew that he might be lying.

"Seriously, tell me what's wrong." She said in a strong voice.

"I said it's nothing!" Gray said as he sounded agitated.

Then, Erza looked away, he needs his space, so she left. Mira kept on dreaming of who should be together at the counter. She was bored and had nothing to do. Lisanna laughed and talked to Laxus. Then, Gray put his head down. Trying to ignore everyone in the guild.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
